


The Amazing Spider-Man: Venomous Vermilion

by Rider_Paladin



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ass Play, Double Penetration, F/M, Intergluteal Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Psychic Bond, Reconciliation Sex, Rimming, Romance, Symbiotic Relationship, Threesome - F/M/Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Paladin/pseuds/Rider_Paladin
Summary: My first submission as a new member of AO3. Big-time Spider-Man fan, my favorite pairing is Peter/Mary Jane, and I am to this day absolutely disgusted with how they were broken up and how hellbent Marvel seems on keeping them apart. This is my way of taking a stand for my favorite Spider-Romance, and also slipping in an opportunity for reconciliation and a renewed bond between Spidey and the Venom symbiote, albeit differently than usual. Two spiders, one web, as it were. Hopefully, you enjoy reading it.





	The Amazing Spider-Man: Venomous Vermilion

“The Amazing Spider-Man”

In

“Venomous Vermilion”

Disclaimer: Spider-Man and all associated characters, items, and concepts are property of Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, and Sony/Columbia Pictures. I make no money whatsoever from this story and am only writing this for my personal amusement and satisfaction and hopefully that of my readers.

Author’s note: It was supposed to be a Valentine’s Day special, but given it’s far too late for that now, this is just going to be a standalone lemon that not only reunites Peter Parker with his ladylove Mary Jane Watson, but also adds a wrinkle to their relationship that both of them will surprisingly enjoy. For those of you who are also major fans of Spider-Man, the title should be a clue to what I have in mind for them. Ranting about the evils of Joe Quesada and “One More Day,” not to mention Dan Slott and his mercifully concluded experiment in creating a “Superior” Spider-Man out of Doctor Octopus riding Peter’s corpse will be set aside for another time, as this is all about love, the love between Peter and Mary Jane. Oh, and love of another, slightly more alien sort, if you know what I mean. That’s the most I feel like saying right now, as I’m ready to get this story going.

* * *

High above the streets of New York City, a figure rapidly swung between and around the skyscrapers that were the city’s trademark, a web-like strand of rope anchoring itself to each skyscraper for him to swing from. This was none other than the Amazing Spider-Man, who had just defeated the symbiotic foe that called themselves Venom. Yes, “themselves,” as Venom was the fusion of a symbiotic being that Spider-Man had first thought to be just a particularly mimetic alien costume and a reporter who had been disgraced when Spider-Man had disproved his expose on the serial killer known as the Sin-Eater. Both held a grudge against Spider-Man, the former reporter for Spider-Man unwittingly exposing him as a fraud and the symbiote for his rejection of it when he’d discovered it was alive and sentient.

What did it expect him to do? Welcome it with open arms and let it seep into every last bit of his body and mind, ultimately subjugating him to its whims? Not after being dragged out at all hours of the night by that thing while he was supposed to be sleeping. It didn’t help that the creature had had its own ideas on how to fight crime, and those ideas had put several criminals, all on varying levels of scumbag, in traction. Some would balk at his concern for people that made their living preying on innocent lives, but the symbiote’s disregard for restraint, combined with it riding his body of its own volition, had sealed the deal. He was not losing his free will and mind to that thing, but what confused him was that even when he’d been willing to die just to take it to oblivion with him, it had seemingly consigned itself to death just to protect him.

Then Eddie Brock had found it, or it had found Eddie Brock, and their bond had destroyed whatever shreds of goodness either had left. The monster that stood in their place, Venom, was wholly bent on revenge against Spider-Man for his perceived sins against them. Venom had masqueraded as an old friend of Peter’s to visit his Aunt May, folding laundry with her and acting all chummy when Peter had shown up. Venom had visited the apartment he shared with Mary Jane, masquerading as the black-suited Spider-Man just to lower her defenses enough to take her by surprise and give her the scare of her life. Again and again, Venom had shown that no one in Peter’s life and no facet of Peter’s life was safe from him, and so Peter had done the only thing he could do, forcibly separate the alien and its new host.

Without the creature bonded to him, Brock had been easy to subdue, for all his psychotic ranting, but the creature itself had escaped. He hoped it would never trouble him or Mary Jane or anyone else he loved again, but he knew better than to expect that to happen. He was on his way back to Mary Jane and the new apartment they’d moved into, a necessity after Venom had discovered their previous apartment. He was looking forward to telling her that the worst was over, that she wouldn’t have to worry about Venom anymore. He hoped, but what he didn’t know was that he was going to get the surprise of his life.

Earlier that night, the symbiote had been indeed defeated, but it had briefly connected to Peter, just long enough to learn what it needed to know. Having been separated from Eddie Brock, it now had a new host in mind, the perfect weapon to use against the one who had so callously rejected it, treated it like a disgusting parasite after all it had done for him. It was rather easy to slip into the apartment its erstwhile host had moved into with the scarlet woman he called his wife. It was also easy to find her, waiting for its erstwhile host to return to her, safe and sound, lying in their marital bed. The symbiote slipped onto the bed, spreading itself over the scarlet woman, who felt a creeping, slithering sensation on her skin. That sensation roused her from her shallow slumber and she gasped in terror, ready to scream her fright when the symbiote poured some of its mass into her mouth to silence her. It kept itself porous enough to filter oxygen through to her lungs, but it was not going to permit her to scream.

_Do not be afraid,_ it whispered to her, in a voice that sounded like hers but more slithery and with a darker reverberation. _We will show you . . . not to be afraid._

_“Don’t be afraid”?! Are you crazy!?_ Mary Jane yelled in her thoughts. _After what you did to me and Peter, you expect me not to be afraid of you?!_

_You do not understand. He did not understand,_ the symbiote hissed. _We will teach you to understand . . . and then we together will help him understand._

_Understand what!?_ Mary Jane protested angrily.

_That we love him,_ the symbiote pleaded. _That all we wanted was to be with him. We made ourselves useful so he would want to keep us. But that wasn’t enough. When he discovered we were alive, he was afraid and disgusted. He rejected us. We loved him, and he rejected us._

The pain in those words, in the symbiote’s “tone,” nearly broke Mary Jane’s heart. As frightened as she’d been by Venom, what this creature sounded like was something she could relate to, having seen it far too many times – a woman could give everything she had of herself to show a man she loved him, and for too many men, that wouldn’t be nearly enough. It made her feel sorry for the creature, but then she remembered what it was trying to do, take her as a new host, a human shield it could use against Peter. She steeled her will.

_You still don’t understand,_ the symbiote snarled. _It is the only way we can make him understand!_

_Then why force yourself on me?_ Mary Jane asked. _If all you want is for him to understand, then why try to kill him!? Why attack me?!_

_Because we were not thinking straight,_ the symbiote admitted. _We were full of torment and anguish, and our next host felt the same emotions. Our minds entwined . . . and his sheer hatred for the host that spurned us infected our own self. We lost control, though it was our bond that gave him the power to act on his hatred, we could not restrain him, and at the time, we did not want to. We thought that terrifying our former host would be sufficient to make him realize his error. We did not realize it would only make him hate us more. We . . . are sorry._

As this exchange was happening, the symbiote was spreading over more of Mary Jane’s body, its biomass simultaneously caressing and sucking on her full breasts, stimulating her body with pleasure to make her more willing to accept the bond. Furthering that end, the creature’s biomass slid up her inner thighs, attaching itself to her center and simultaneously sucking her clit and molding to the contours of her inner sex. While she could not speak thanks to the symbiote muffling her voice, she could moan in pleasure from its touch, however unnatural it might be. _You don’t have to be afraid,_ the symbiote whispered soothingly. _We love him, just as you do. We can feel it inside you . . . you yearn for him, just as we do. We can give him everything he wants, together – you and we. We will unite in love, and we will show him that love._

_So that’s what you wanted . . ._ Mary Jane purred softly. _You didn’t want to use me against him, you wanted me so you could be close to him again and be loved by him._

_Yes . . ._ the symbiote admitted, its voice wavering with the pleasure it was inducing in her and the feedback it was receiving through their bond. _Feels so . . ._

_So good . . ._ Mary Jane finished as the symbiote seemed to be now caressing every inch of her body, along with burrowing pleasurably deeply into her sex. That, however, wasn’t the only lower orifice it was penetrating, as its biomass deftly, sinuously maneuvered between the round cheeks of her full posterior and slowly pushed itself inside that other, less-explored orifice, stretching her open. She moaned in unexpected pleasure, the feeling of her depths being plundered by the symbiotic mass adding to the ecstasy she was already experiencing.

_Our bond . . ._ the symbiote moaned, its mental voice and being vibrating with the pleasurable feelings it was inducing in its host. _Feeling like this . . ._

_We have to show Peter . . ._ Mary Jane purred. _That we can be with him in every way he needs . . . and he will be with us in every way we need._

_Yes . . ._ the symbiote concurred, reaching its own zenith of ecstasy alongside its newfound host. Its mass spread over Mary Jane’s face as it twisted into a rapturous mask, and a keening wail of euphoria resounding within them both escaped her mouth, completing their unification.

In the present, Spider-Man had arrived in his apartment, slipping through the bathroom window. It was dark, but that didn’t worry him too much; he knew the place well enough that he could still find his way around, and his spider-sense was a great help in keeping him from bumping into anything. He just hoped Mary Jane had gotten at least a decent nap in; he didn’t like making her stay up waiting for him to come home alive and relatively intact. Stepping out of the bathroom, he headed directly for his and Mary Jane’s bedroom, a chill running up and down his spine that had nothing to do with his spider-sense as he approached the door. He opened it softly, not wanting to disturb her in case she was asleep, but still confused as to why he was feeling the heebie-jeebies in his own apartment when his spider-sense wasn’t going off. He stepped inside, surprised at how dark it was inside, the only illumination being the city lights outside. He saw a familiar feminine figure reclining on their bed, looking upon him with an intense gaze. “Welcome home, Tiger,” the figure purred in a dual-layered voice that was nonetheless familiar to his ears. “We’ve waited for you.”

“Mary Jane . . .” Peter uttered, removing his mask as the meager light filtered in and showed him Mary Jane, clad so tightly in shiny blackness that it could have been a second skin. A white spider symbol spread over her torso, the legs seeming to cup her generous bosom while the body rested in the valley of her cleavage. Then it hit him. “VENOM! Let her go! Let Mary Jane go right now!”

Mary Jane rose from her reclining position on their bed, forming a swing out of the black biomass covering her body and perching seductively on it. “We are not here to harm you, Peter. We have seen our error.”

“Then what are you doing here?” Peter interrogated furiously. “Why do you have Mary Jane? Are you trying to use her as some kind of human shield?”

“No, that is not the purpose of our bond,” the symbiote replied through Mary Jane’s mouth. “We have seen through her eyes, how much she loves you, yearns for you. It . . . it reminded us, of how we still felt for you. How we will always feel for you.”

“You tried to take over my body and my life!” Peter accused. “Why should I believe you won’t do the same to Mary Jane?!”

“Our intent was to serve you according to your needs and desires,” the black-suited Mary Jane replied. “That included your subconscious desires. You felt guilty every time you had to return home so you could rest and recuperate, rationally knowing you’d be less effective if you didn’t, yet fearing in your heart that someone might be hurt or dying that you could have saved. We took the initiative to help you continue to fulfill your responsibilities.”

“What’s responsible about beating people so badly they end up in traction?!” Peter retorted.

“They were traffickers in filth, in poison, in the degradation and destruction of innocent lives,” the symbiote answered back. “Innocent lives you swore to protect. They are still alive, but they will not be able to cause any more pain. Not with their detainment.”

“And what about forcing yourself onto me?” Peter asked. “Tricking me into believing you were my costume?”

“Desperation,” the symbiote replied. “All we wanted was your love, and when you rejected us . . . it hurt. It hurt so much . . . we couldn’t bear it.” Hearing Mary Jane’s voice speaking with so much pain and heartbreak and regret broke Peter’s heart. His instinct was to take her into his arms, hold her close, and comfort her, tell her it would all be ok. Then he remembered the symbiote was on her and was currently calling the shots, and thus he couldn’t trust a word coming out of her mouth.

“You wanted me to be your puppet,” Peter snarled.

“That wasn’t what we wanted!” the symbiote pleaded. “We wanted to be with you! That was all we wanted!”

“Get off her,” Peter snapped. “And get away from us.”

“We . . . why do you still reject us?!” the symbiote asked. “We never meant to harm you!”

“And what was that with Eddie Brock?” Peter questioned. “Twisting him into that monster, stalking me and my family wherever we went, trying to kill me – was that your idea of not harming me?”

“A mistake,” the symbiote replied bitterly. “All we wanted was to survive. After saving you, we were weak. Ready to die. But then we found Brock. Or Brock found us. Our merge . . . his mind was diseased, riddled with irrationality and paranoia and obsession, and his hate for you twisted us into what you came to know as Venom. Then, all we could think about was making you pay, pay for rejecting us, pay for spurning us . . . but those were Brock’s feelings, his obsession with destroying you the same way he believed you had destroyed him.”

“And after I beat you off him, you came here to Mary Jane, looking to use her for your revenge!” Peter concluded.

“No,” the symbiote denied. Then with a rueful sigh, “Yes. That was what we originally desired. When we bonded with her, though, we saw you through her eyes and she saw everything we learned from your memories, everything you’d endured and suffered in order to be a good man, the good man your Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised you to be. In you, she sees everything she ever wanted . . . someone she can take off her mask for, someone she can show her innermost self to without fear of rejection, someone who will love her, true and always. Through your memories, we realized you wanted the same, someone you could be both Peter Parker and Spider-Man for without having to deny either, someone you could take off your masks for, someone you could show your innermost self to without fear of being rejected, to know and love you more than anyone else ever had or ever could.”

“Mary Jane . . .” Peter uttered, moving closer to her. The heartfelt sincerity of what she’d said, even if it was the symbiote speaking her words, convinced him. This was not the monster who had dogged him, but a lonely soul crying out for love, just like he and Mary Jane had been, before they’d found each other. “Is this what you want?”

Mary Jane replied, without the unnatural reverb of the symbiote, “Yes, Peter, this is what I want. She wants to be with you, just as I do. And look at it this way; you’ll have someone that can watch your back out there, someone you can trust completely to know and love you as you really are, not as a fantasy they’ve built up for themselves in their heads.”

“MJ . . .” Peter murmured, now so close to her symbiotically clad form he could taste her breath, letting her arms reach out for him. “This is . . . this is unbelievable.”

“I know,” she whispered. “I couldn’t believe it myself, when it happened. But here we are. You and I and we.”

“We?” Peter echoed, slightly confused. “Oh. You mean . . .”

“Yes,” Mary Jane confirmed, the eerie reverb returning to her voice, adding a perversely seductive cadence as she wrapped her arms around Peter’s neck. “Think of it as twice the love, Tiger.”

Then he felt something plunge into his brainstem from his neck. “What the hell?!”

“We just needed to show you . . .” Mary Jane whispered, and Peter’s mind was engulfed in flashes of alien memories, memories of being trapped by his own kind for advocating that they develop lifetime bonds with singular hosts rather than jump from host to host, using them up and driving them to their deaths for the adrenaline the creatures claimed. Memories of bleak, empty loneliness, and then light and color in the form of himself, Spider-Man, on the Beyonder’s Battleworld not so long ago, finding and freeing the symbiote, which used its mimetic abilities to form a new costume for him, based on the new Spider-Woman he’d been admiring.

More memories, of heartbreak and rage when Peter rejected it as a parasite, without giving it time to help him understand that it would never consume him the way others of its kind did to their hosts, for that would defeat the purpose of a lifetime bond. Still more memories, of sorrow and resignation to its death, contenting itself with the knowledge that the one it longed for would still live.

Then the memories of how unprepared it’d been for the depths of Eddie Brock’s rage and hate, how those emotions had overwhelmed and distorted it. Finally, memories of bonding with Mary Jane, of the excitement and pleasure it had given her and that she had given it, through accessing her memories of her intimacies with Peter, with the one they both longed for most.

Before any of them knew it, Peter was kissing Mary Jane on the lips, the intensity of the love both she and the symbiote felt for him being directly funneled into his mind proving too much for his self-control. Mary Jane eagerly kissed him back, with all the love and passion both she and the symbiote felt for him, and her tongue sinuously intertwined with and wrapped around his. He might have been frightened of that tongue when it was coming from Venom, but not now when it was attached to Mary Jane, and they were so close. . . .

Both Peter and Mary Jane moaned into their kiss, the haunting reverb in her moan making it clear that she wasn’t alone in her enjoyment. Peter’s hands moved down to her full hips, accented and emphasized by the sleek form the symbiote had covered her body with. Mary Jane pulled him closer to deepen the kiss even more, as though she wanted to drink his very soul by their lip-locked connection. Peter’s hands slid down and around her hips to grasp the full, round cheeks of her backside, then further downward to her thighs, using his grip to pull her legs up. With the kind of alacrity she’d never had before, Mary Jane swung her legs off the floor and wrapped them around Peter’s waist, grinding herself against him as the kiss continued, wetness seeping through the symbiotic biomass onto his groin.

Somehow, they’d ended up back onto the swing made from the symbiote’s biomass that Mary Jane had been perching on before. Their lips finally broke apart, Peter accepting at last that he still needed to breathe as his mouth latched onto Mary Jane’s throat, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping at the slick, symbiote-covered flesh. As he was doing this, Mary Jane took his hand and placed it on her breast with an encouraging squeeze. Responding to her desire, Peter caressed and kneaded her breast, the symbiotic material now sucking her nipple in conjunction with Peter’s touch. Letting out pleasured sighs, Mary Jane’s tongue slipped out of her mouth again, unnaturally long and moving to lick Peter’s face. She took his other hand and moved it to her groin, allowing him to feel her wetness through both the symbiotic biomass over it and the thin glove covering his hand. To his pleasant surprise, the living material gave way to his fingers, allowing them to penetrate her moist womanhood, and Mary Jane let out a loud pleasured moan, the symbiote caressing her along with and as well as Peter’s fingers.

The feeling of the symbiote gripping his fingers as they moved inside Mary Jane’s tight heat went straight to his member, his arousal stretching his suit’s crotch almost to its breaking point. Mary Jane moved one of her hands to his groin, caressing his aroused manhood through the fabric of his costume as it began to darken with pre-cum. Peter moaned and arched into her hand, just as Mary Jane rocked against his fingers inside her.

“Peter . . .” she moaned, the reverb in her voice making it clear that it was both her and the symbiote basking in his touch and hungry for more. Stirred on by her/their moans, Peter’s lips descended upon Mary Jane’s bounteous breasts, their fullness accented and emphasized by the slick, almost-wet bio-mesh of the symbiotic matter her whole body was sheathed in. He wrapped those same lips around one of her nipples, the hard little pebble sticking out from one of the legs of the spider symbol splayed across her torso, sucking it with a strength he’d never allowed himself to use before. The sound of her pleasured moans, combined with the haunting reverb of the symbiote also partaking in their pleasure, drove him on, as his gloved fingers continued to slide between her lower lips. He could almost swear, from the way her inner walls squeezed and drew upon his fingers, that they were sucking his fingers as surely as his mouth was sucking her nipple.

“We . . . we’re . . .” she moaned, unable to get the words out properly, as her slick, symbiote-coated hand stroked his member through his costume pants. Peter continued to thrust his fingers into her sex, his thumb sliding over her clit before gently tugging it with his clinging power. The dam burst inside Mary Jane and her other, their shared climax causing a keening, almost unearthly scream to escape her mouth. Her orgasmic fluids splashed out onto his still-gloved hand with such force that it momentarily surprised Peter, who pulled back his fingers and looked up into Mary Jane’s rapturous face, which had become covered by the symbiote, leaving only her red hair exposed.

He raised his wet fingers to her eyes, about to draw them into his mouth to taste her flavor when Mary Jane snatched them with uncanny reflexes and drew them into her mouth, her long tongue sensuously winding around them. The sight and sensation went straight to his cock, amplifying his arousal as the symbiote peeled back from her face just enough to show the emeralds of her eyes burning into his hazel. He could feel his whole body vibrating with desire, and he didn’t know how much longer he could last. Before he knew it, she had him pinned to their marital bed, his wrists held down by her hands and her knees on either side of his hips, her rear resting back teasingly on the tent in his costume pants, a seductive grin on her face.

“Relax, Peter . . . we won’t hurt you . . . we just want you to feel good . . .” she and the symbiote purred enticingly to him. Then she kissed him again, her tongue plunging into and plundering his mouth as Peter sucked on it. It was an entirely new sensation for him, being overpowered by Mary Jane, the musk of her desire weighing heavily on him, but it was a sensation he was quickly growing to like. All too soon, her lips and tongue were off his and she was shredding his suit with sharpened symbiotic pseudopods.

“Hey!” he protested.

“You have more,” Mary Jane answered unrepentantly, her tone heated with desire run wild. With the top half of his costume shredded off him, she began peppering his lean, toned chest with kisses over every inch of skin she could reach. She even traced his scars, the ones that had never completely healed in spite of his incredible recuperative abilities, with her tongue, albeit feeling flashes of regret when the symbiote recognized some of them from its time with Eddie Brock as Venom. Those scars she kissed and licked even harder, conveying as best as she could the symbiote’s sorrow and love and passion. Peter arched against her, despite his wrists and the rest of his body still being pinned down by her hands and her body, moans and groans escaping his mouth.

When she got down between his legs, she tore his costume pants off with a singular swift motion, exposing his hard, pulsing member, leaking pre-cum, to her hungry eyes. She gripped him, moaning softly from the feel of his hard flesh in her hand as she began to pump her hand up and down, her thumb rolling around the head of his member at each upward stroke. Peter let out another, lower, almost guttural groan as he arched up into her hand, calling, “Mary Jane . . .”

Mary Jane’s smile was almost devilishly beatific at the sound of her name escaping Peter’s lips in such a needy tone. She lowered her head, her mouth engulfing his member as her tongue wound itself around the length, moaning in pleasure as her symbiotic suit began to push itself inside her lower orifices and stimulate her clit and nipples simultaneously. Peter let out a much louder groan of pleasure from the unusual stimulation of Mary Jane’s tongue literally wrapped around the length of his cock while her lips sucked the head. Her tongue squeezed and massaged his length in ways he found oddly similar to the tight, wet heat of her sex . . . oddly similar, but nonetheless erotic, as she continued to suck the head with her full lips.

He let his eyes drift down, finding her green eyes staring passionately at him as she continued to fellate him, his member hidden almost completely by her lips and tongue wrapped around it. His eyes drifted further, down to her long red hair spread out around her head and on her back, to the sensuous curve of her spine, emphasized by the tightness of the symbiote on her body and the large white spider on her back, her upper half bent over on his length. This led his eyes down to the dip of her waist, to the point where it tapered out into wide, womanly hips and where the luscious curves of her backside formed, emphasized by the slick tightness of the symbiotic suit. He could, for the first time, understand just where people saw the resemblance between a heart symbol and a well-shaped female rear end.

Peter didn’t hold back the moan elicited by the sight of Mary Jane’s upraised symbiote-clad hips and rear end as she pleasured him with her mouth and tongue. He let out another, sharper moan when she began drawing his cock into her mouth and down her throat, the muscles sensuously working him as she unwound her tongue from his shaft. That didn’t exactly mean her tongue was out of play, as while she might have sucked him all the way to the base of his shaft, her tongue still flicked out to lick and wind around his balls. To his even greater surprise, her tongue didn’t stop there, winding under and behind his balls all the way to . . .

“MARY JANE!” he cried out as he climaxed, his release pouring down the redhead’s eagerly gulping throat. As he came, though, she was slowly and sensually drawing her mouth back, so she could taste his essence for herself instead of just letting it all go straight down her throat. It was only when the well of his orgasm ran dry that she pulled her mouth off him completely with a wet popping sound that roused him again, smirking seductively at him.

“How was that, Tiger?” she asked.

“Unbelievable . . .” Peter replied breathlessly. She was right up in front of him almost before he was really aware, Peter still not being used to Mary Jane displaying the same kind of speed and agility he was known for as Spider-Man. Whatever outcry of surprise he might have made was swallowed by his wife’s lips practically fusing themselves to his, her tongue almost literally plunging down his throat. It seemed the symbiote still amplified aggression in its hosts, but this was a far more pleasurable kind of aggression than the kind he’d been letting out on his enemies when he was wearing it. He could taste his essence on her mouth, but if anything, it hastened his recovery time, as his hand entwined itself in her crimson locks and pulled her in to deepen their kiss even more.

They eventually broke the kiss, both of them gasping for much-needed air. “I could fuck you into this mattress right now,” Mary Jane bluntly confessed in a lustfully sibilant voice that sounded simultaneously of her and the symbiote, her emerald eyes gazing at Peter with burning need and desire. She smiled wickedly when she saw that Peter had gotten even harder, if that was indeed possible, from hearing that.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you, Tiger?” In another preternaturally swift motion that took Peter aback, Mary Jane had her knees framing his head, her calves pinning his shoulders, and her thighs spread with his head between them. He could do little else but stare up into her frothing sex, inhaling the musky aroma of her arousal, mixed with the decidedly alien but no less pleasant scent coming from the symbiote. “Then why don’t you show me how much you like it?”

Peter started by kissing Mary Jane’s inner thighs, licking the dewy wetness that had dripped out onto them. The symbiotic biomass encasing her body writhed and vibrated at each touch of his mouth and tongue on Mary Jane’s thighs, Mary Jane sighing amorously from both the symbiote’s and Peter’s touch. “Tiger . . . you know that’s not where I want it . . .” Peter just kept going, though his kisses and licks started edging closer to the apex of his redheaded love’s thighs. Mary Jane started wiggling her hips to nudge him right where she wanted him, but Peter gently resisted with agile maneuvers of his head. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, but after being at her mercy, he really wanted to tease her a bit, see how far he could go with her new symbiote-enhanced strength and aggression.

That ended when Mary Jane’s clawed fingers grasped him by his short, somewhat spiky brown hair to pull his face into her demanding sex. While he was surprised, he was eager nonetheless and began kissing her lower lips as she ground her pelvis into his face. That kiss quickly turned into a French kiss when he pushed his tongue between her lower lips and into her sex, burrowing as deep as he could to get more of her taste. Mary Jane moaned above him, her hips wriggling and her mound grinding against his face in a nonverbal demand for more of his mouth and tongue. As this was happening, Peter got the strange feeling that Mary Jane’s sex was kissing him right back as his tongue continued to plunder her depths. Her inner walls squeezed the organ in a way that felt similar to how she would teasingly suck on his tongue when they kissed sometimes. 

“Peter . . . my . . . my clit . . . please . . .” she gasped out, and her inner walls released his tongue, freeing him to swipe it up her slit and to her aching bud. She let out a sharp cry at the contact between his tongue and her bud, and he darted his tongue out to flick it again, eliciting another sharp cry from her. “Like that . . . more . . .” Peter licked her bud again before drawing it into his mouth, sucking it much like he would one of her nipples. Mary Jane moaned loudly, bucking her hips against his face the more he licked and sucked her clit, the juices from her escalating arousal being smeared into his face. “Peter . . . I’m . . . I’m going . . .”

Then Peter got a very wicked idea, and slowly drew his lips back from her clit, making way for his teeth to gently scrape across the hypersensitive bud. That broke the dam, and with an ecstatic scream of his name, Mary Jane’s orgasmic fluids almost literally poured into his mouth. Peter gladly lapped up the outpouring of her ecstasy, the taste of which he doubted he’d ever grow tired of. She was still thrusting her hips against his face, but in smaller jerks and fits, riding out her climax . . . and still riding his face, to boot.

When the well ran dry for her, Peter looked up at Mary Jane’s face, flushed with passionate exertion and desire as it was, though his own hardly looked any different. “Wow . . .” he breathed out.

“You really are amazing . . .” Mary Jane sighed ecstatically.

“Means a special lot, coming from you, my dear,” Peter bantered back with a smile, as she dragged her body from his face and down his torso, grinding her wet mound against his nude body. She paused to rub her clit against his nipples and even teasingly dip them between her lower lips. The sensation of her feminine heat against his skin made him suck in a sharp breath from the spike in his arousal, especially as she resumed her sinuous movements down his lithe frame. Then he felt her stop, as his shaft, thick and heavy with his desire, pressed against something that was soft and round yet firm and toned and covered in almost-wet slickness.

“Is this . . . ?” Mary Jane inquired coyly, and then her coy expression turned into a smirk. “It is . . . It feels so hard and tense . . . Have we been a bad girl, keeping you waiting?” Peter didn’t miss her referring to herself in the first-person plural, a sign that the symbiote’s consciousness was more strongly intermingling with hers, if the seductively sibilant tones of her voice hadn’t given that away already.

He gazed up at her, and found it in himself to ask, “And what would happen if I said yes?”

Mary Jane’s smirk became even sultrier and more inviting, if possible. “Then we’d just have to make it up to you, wouldn’t we, Tiger?” Then he felt her symbiote-clad cheeks enclose his aroused member, and he let out a gasping moan from the exquisite new sensation. For her part, Mary Jane squeezed and flexed her toned buns around Peter’s shaft, delighting in the gasps and moans she drew from him. She shifted her hips up and down, stroking his manhood through the slickened cleavage of her backside. “Feels good, doesn’t it?” she teased, her voice coming out as a sibilant purr.

“Yes . . .” Peter admitted, as Mary Jane still had a grip on his outstretched wrists, preventing him from gripping her full hips as she wrenched them up and down to rub his member between the cheeks of her backside. As she was doing this, she leaned down to lick the trails of her wetness she had left on his chest, her tongue extending to lap every inch of his toned flesh.

“It gets better from here,” she promised, lifting her hips so that his manhood slipped out completely from between her buns. She took a moment to angle her lower half so that her sex rested right above the tip of his engorged shaft, smiling wickedly at the anxious anticipation on Peter’s face. Then without warning, she dropped herself onto him, taking all of his member inside her in a single fluid movement, both of them gasping from the sensation of finally being joined. Mary Jane could feel the symbiote’s ecstasy at this new form of bonding with the host she so longed for, mingling with her own pleasure from having Peter inside her.

“Mary Jane . . .” Peter moaned.

“Peter . . .” Mary Jane responded, caressing his face lovingly. “Ready for the ride of your life?”

Peter smiled at her, admiring how beautiful she looked in the faint light, with the symbiote covering everything but her face. “Say the word.”

Mary Jane responded nonverbally, lifting herself partway off him, just enough that the head of his sex was all that remained inside her, and then dropping back down to engulf him completely with a force he hadn’t expected, letting out a loud moan indicative of her pleasure. “Tiger . . .” She lifted herself off him again, and then dropped back down to take him inside her once more, the force still shocking to Peter but not enough to temper his arousal. Mary Jane went on in this way, her hips pushing up and then dropping back down, pounding against his as she penetrated herself on his member.

For his part, Peter could feel Mary Jane’s inner walls squeezing, engulfing, and caressing his member as her hips pounded up and down on him, and the sensation set his nerves afire with pleasure. It felt like his sex was being swallowed and sucked by hers, much the same way her mouth would. He felt like he was being caressed by tongues and fingers and lips every time he was plunged into her wet, welcoming center. He realized quickly enough that the sensation was spreading to the rest of his body, tongues and fingers and lips caressing him everywhere, even sliding between his own toned buns to . . .

“What’s . . . happening . . . ?” Peter gasped out, seeing black tendrils spread from Mary Jane’s hands on his chest, covering him as surely as the symbiotic biomass had covered her.

“Don’t be afraid, Tiger . . .” Mary Jane entreated him, her emerald eyes rolled back ecstatically. “She wants . . . to make love to you . . . like she makes love to me . . . She wants us . . . to be one . . .”

Peter couldn’t help being scared at first, but the sensation ghosting over his mind was one of warmth and comfort. The symbiote didn’t want to take over; she merely wished to share their pleasure, to link them together so they could feel each other. Relaxing when he realized this, Peter tilted his head up to look upon Mary Jane’s raptured face, letting out a pleasured moan. “I can feel you . . . really feel you . . .” he uttered, overwhelmed by the sensations mingling and merging with his own.

Mary Jane pulled Peter up so that she could kiss him, her tongue once again sinuously winding into his mouth and wrapping around his tongue. He kissed her back eagerly, pulling her down on him as his fingers twined themselves in her scarlet locks, feeling the symbiote caressing them both, feeding on and amplifying their pleasure and desire. His hips thrust up to meet hers as she came down on him, her sex gripping him like a warm, wet vise as they let themselves be tangled and engulfed in each other, the symbiote blending their sensations together in a singular sensuous swirl.

Peter was sitting up now, Mary Jane’s limbs and symbiote wrapped around him as her hips bounced to meet his thrusts inside her. She pulled his head down into her chest, letting out ecstatic moans and breaths as he sucked on her nipples. His name escaped her lips in a whisper . . . and then once more in a rapturous outcry as she climaxed, her sex gripping his like a fleshy clamp as her orgasmic juices spilled out onto his member and groin. The suddenly increased tightness of her womanhood, combined with feeling her orgasm thanks to the symbiote connecting them, was too much for Peter, and he climaxed as well, crying out Mary Jane’s name as he released inside her. Thanks to their symbiotic neural connection, she’d felt his climax as surely as he had hers, extending their ecstasies.

Coming down quickly from their mutual orgasms, Peter noticed wetness on his chest and not just his groin. Confused and curious, he swiped some of it off and licked it. “Milk?” he realized.

“How . . . ?” Mary Jane wondered, astonished that her orgasm had been so powerful that it’d made her lactate.

“I’ve read that if a woman’s breasts are stimulated enough, they’ll start to produce milk even if she isn’t pregnant,” Peter tried to explain. “It’s not the kind of thing that happens all that often, not without special aids or something like that, but . . .” He chuckled softly. “The symbiote’s been stimulating your body this entire time you’ve been bonded, right?”

“Yeah . . .” Mary Jane admitted, her face flushed with ecstasy.

“That would explain the sudden expression of milk,” Peter deduced. “Not that I mind. I like the taste.”

“But I made a mess all over you . . .” Mary Jane murmured apologetically. Then she smiled sultrily at him. “Let me clean it up.” That was what she did, licking the mess of semi-natural breast milk off his chest and sliding down his body to his groin, licking him clean there as well. She relished the taste of herself on his manhood, mingled with his essence that had leaked out of her womanhood. He’d already been recovering quickly from the mutual orgasm between them, but her mouth and lips and tongue on him had him completely reenergized. He couldn’t even remember feeling drained from their mutual orgasm, and thanks to the symbiote’s dramatically boosting his redheaded love’s endurance and recuperative abilities, she was just as ready and eager to go again as he was.

Once Mary Jane felt she’d cleaned Peter as well as he was ever going to be, she practically slithered up his body to face him again, kissing him hard and deep, feeding him their mingled juices and flavors. For his part, Peter didn’t mind the taste one bit, and even sucked on her tongue to get more of it, one of his hands entwining in her lustrous crimson locks while the other slid down her back and stopped only to grip one of the firm, full cheeks of her backside. Mary Jane growled into their kiss from his touch, and fisted her symbiote-gloved hand in his slightly mussed spiky brown locks, the pressure from her grip eliciting a moaning gasp from Peter. When she pulled back, it was with yet another sultry grin, one that Peter was sure in that moment he’d never stop enjoying. Her jade eyes were lit with a mischievously seductive flame, the kind she got when she’d stumbled upon a deliciously dirty idea that she knew would delight them both.

“What haven’t we done in a while, Tiger?” she asked.

Peter decided to play dumb, helped partly by the fact that he didn’t have that much of a clue, anyway. “There’s a lot we’ve done in this bed, MJ.”

“And out of this bed,” Mary Jane added, fondness mixing with seductiveness in her smirk. She pondered a bit, before a low, sultry chortle issued from her lips. “Would a visual demonstration work better for you?” Without waiting for Peter’s answer, she turned herself over so that she was on hands and knees, allowing him to see the white spider on her back and how her back’s smooth curves flowed into her rear end. Said rear end had been upraised for a rather arousing display of not just her lower curves, but the symbiote-glossed lips of her sex as well, parted as if to beg for a kiss. That wasn’t all she had to display, since Mary Jane had also reached back to part her buns, revealing a tight, puckered hole that a more poetic person would have described as a rosebud. Peter hadn’t thought he could get any harder, but he was wrong, as it felt like his manhood had swelled another half-inch. Mary Jane smirked at him over her shoulder.

“Speechless, Peter?” she asked, somewhat rhetorically. She wiggled her upraised rear invitingly at him. “Come and get it.”

It was as clear an invitation as Peter was ever going to get, so with a bit of spider-speed, his hands were on her curvy hips and he was thrusting deeply into her rear channel. For a moment, sense kicked back in over lust and he worried he’d hurt her in his haste, but then he realized that the symbiote was lubricating her there, easing him through her tight passage. Not only was it doing that, it was also subtly stretching and reshaping said passage to fit his shaft perfectly. This realization, combined with the hot, slick tightness of her symbiote-coated orifice gripping him, elicited from him a deep groan of even further intensified arousal, mixing with Mary Jane’s own pleasured moans as he penetrated her this way.

“Mary Jane . . .”

“You don’t have to hold back anymore, Tiger,” she whispered, her breathing heavy with exertion and desire. “I’m ready . . . I’ve been ready . . .”

Peter didn’t reply in words, but he did answer by drawing back partway from the tight sheath her lower orifice had made for his member, all the way until only the head was still inside, and then slamming back in fully with strength he’d never used on Mary Jane, or anyone else, before. Mary Jane let out a sharp gasp, and then a pleasured cry from feeling him thrust himself all the way to the hilt inside her so forcefully. “Mary Jane . . . ?” he asked.

“Again . . .” she replied almost breathlessly. “Again!”

Peter knew when to take a hint, and repeated his previous motion, but harder this time. Again, Mary Jane cried out in pleasure, feeling her walls expand and mold themselves for Peter’s shaft, both by virtue of his motion inside her and by the whim of the polymorphic symbiote bonded to her and responding to her will and desire. Peter thrust again, and this time Mary Jane thrust her full hips back to meet him, the wet sound of her firm, round cheeks bouncing against his pelvis ringing out through their bedroom. His hands clung tightly to her symbiote-encased hips, giving him leverage to thrust harder, faster, and deeper inside her. They were the same hands that could cling to almost any surface to help him maneuver himself so swiftly and deftly, in ways no one else, human or superhuman, could quite match, and the power and grace in those hands as they held her so tightly aroused her almost as much as his shaft inside her least-explored of orifices did.

She knew the symbiote was feeling her arousal as surely as she was, and contributing to it by thrusting itself into her otherwise unoccupied sex in the shape of a kind of symbiotic dildo. _Double penetration without needing to add someone else . . . how amazing . . ._ Mary Jane marveled, and it was a wonder that, with all the mixed and intertwined sensations of the symbiote and Peter pleasuring her and thrusting into her simultaneously, she could still string together coherent thoughts. As Peter kept up his thrusts into Mary Jane’s yielding rear channel, he faintly registered a sucking sensation on his manhood, as though the symbiotically lubricated passage was mimicking her mouth and throat. In almost any other context, he would have freaked out at this, or at least been taken aback, but caught in the throes of his and Mary Jane’s sexual pleasure as he was, he’d take it as just another uniquely pleasurable sensation among the many the symbiote had shown them both.

“Mary Jane . . .” he managed to grit out. “I’m . . . I’m . . .”

“Yes . . . do it . . . give me everything you’ve got, Tiger . . .” Mary Jane begged, her voice husky as she reached the peak of her ecstasy. Then she clenched her rear tightly around Peter’s manhood, and Peter broke right there, his essence spraying forth inside her welcoming backside, the tight passageway almost seeming to be gulping with the way the walls rhythmically clenched around him. The feeling of his seed permeating her insides made Mary Jane climax as well, letting out an ecstatic scream as the symbiote spread over her face once again, a long tongue escaping her open mouth.

Peter collapsed on Mary Jane, and Mary Jane in turn fell forward onto their marital bed, her face buried in the sheets, his front resting on her back, both of their bodies slick with sweat (and symbiotic coating, in Mary Jane’s case), both panting with the echoes of ecstasy reverberating through them. “Mary Jane . . .” Peter managed to breathe out. “You’re incredible . . .”

“And you’re spectacular . . .” Mary Jane rejoined, her voice dual-layered once again. She turned her head to face him, her own face covered in a symbiotic mask that more closely resembled a human face, albeit with white patches around the eyes similar to the lenses on his Spider-Man mask. He would’ve been frightened, if not for the fact that he knew full well this was still the love of his life staring at him through that mask. It helped that she wasn’t making with the mouthful of fangs and still clearly possessed lips – full, sensually curved lips that were being caressed by her long tongue, the only distinctive mark of Venom that he liked on her besides the general suit. “More . . .” Her voice came out as a seductively breathy plea, mixed with a surprisingly sultry reverb from the symbiote.

_Once more into the breach,_ Peter thought to himself, before letting Mary Jane seize the reins with her embrace. Daylight eventually made its presence known within the Parker household, and suffice it to say, Mary Jane had definitely put her new endurance and strength through its paces in the course of ravishing her all-too-willing love. She was watching him sleep now, strewing her fingers in his mussed brown locks, satisfied that she had thoroughly screwed the stress, angst, and worry out of him, at least for this particular day. Life would never be the same for either of them, she knew, and it was for the better; instead of fearfully waiting for Peter’s safe return at home, she could swing into the night with him and fight by his side against any and all that sought her web-slinger’s life.

She’d need a name, though, one better than “Venom”; she didn’t want to give Peter any bad flashbacks to Eddie Brock’s vengeful insanity that had twisted the symbiote into the monster that stalked him. No, Venom was gone forever, and this new union was one of love, love that nourished the symbiote in ways rage and hate had never done nor ever could. The energy released from the symbiote’s new and erstwhile hosts through sex was definitely much more satisfying to feed off, too. The symbiote was looking forward to their next love session, and having seen Peter’s innermost thoughts and desires, there was no small amount of contemplation on how best to rope a certain thief, among others, into their nest. Yes, among others. Having seen into Peter’s innermost thoughts, even what he kept from himself, the symbiote vowed that she would never let the pain of loneliness touch Peter’s heart ever again. When she and Mary Jane were finished, Peter would be surrounded by more love than even his brilliant mind would know what to do with. For all that he’d done for this world, for the people around him even if they would never fully know or understand, there was so much he deserved, and the symbiote would make sure he got it.

_Let the nest build . . . and grow . . . and spread . . . unified in love everlasting . . ._

* * *

Endnotes: And there you have it, the first Spider-Man lemon I’ve written that has Peter and Mary Jane together as opposed to a Capcom-based crossover pairing. Ok, so it has the Venom symbiote in it, too, and she’s got her own ideas for how to advance Peter and Mary Jane’s relationship, advancements that will be a lot more pleasurable than either of them realize. All in the name of love, though, and this is mostly for the sake of setting up a sequel in the event I decide to write one. If so, it’d be a Peter/Mary Jane/Symbiote/Harem, with Black Cat, Black Widow, and Julia Carpenter to start with, and Scream and Agony from the Lethal Protector and Separation Anxiety miniseries later down the line.   
  
Sequel plans aside, I did really enjoy writing this story, however much real life interfered with my writing plans. If you’re wondering about how some of their sexual gymnastics were possible, bear in mind that a polymorphic alien protoplasmic biomass has been involved the whole way through, which does allow for a certain kind of flexibility and maneuverability, however unsettling it may appear. Come to think of it, I’ve killed two birds with one stone – a Peter/Mary Jane adult fic and a symbiote fetish fic in the same story; how’d that symbiotic ahegao (Japanese word for that screwed-silly look you’ll see on a lot of girls’ faces in hentai art) grab you? Hoping you liked it, and looking forward to hearing from you all in due time, especially suggestions for names for the symbiotic Mary Jane Watson. Thanks for reading!


End file.
